Magazines & Trees & Capes, Oh My!
by Cardboard Remains
Summary: Your crush gets stuck in a tree, and you find out he has his cape stuck in another branch. He needs your help. What do you do? TWOSHOT: 1st fanfic *Fumu & Meta Knight*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: FINALLY! This is my 1****st**** fanfic, so if it sucks, just tell me in the review =] And you can flame, but at the very end, at least include something that will help me improve ^_^ ****And this is based off the Anime, with the pairing of Meta Knight & Fumu =] THIS IS A ONESHOT =] ****ON WITH THE STORY!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KIRBY, GAME OR THE ANIME! The day I own Kirby would be when all the b*tches in our school become nice to everyone ~_~**

**Bold**: **Exclaimations**_  
Italics: Thoughts, Titles_  
Normal: Self Explanatory XD

* * *

"POYO! (HAHA!)" Kirby squealed as he kicked the ball away from Bun

"Kirby...Now I'm gonna get ya!"

"Poyo poyo poy~ (Catch me if you can~)"

Sitting at the foot of a tree nearby, there sat Fumu, sister of Bun, and keeper of Kirby's warpstar. She was currently reading a book, but from a distance you wouldn't be able to tell WHAT book she was reading. Good for Fumu, because she wasn't really reading a book, she was reading a dating magazine. If you were NEXT to her, you would notice that she was indeed reading a dating magazine, and was on the section "_How to Impress Someone Who Seemingly Has NO Interest in YOU._"

_I hope this works...Now let's see... 'To impress that person, you must help them do something, something of GREAT importance to them, and do it well so they'll think you're awesome' _Fumu thought/read. Little did she know, there was a certain round blue knight standing on the branch ABOVE her, therefore giving him the ability to read whatever SHE'S reading. Unfortunately for him though, he could only see the title and the sub headings, since the print was too small.

_Why is she reading THAT??!!_ The blue knight thought. Of course this knight didn't know Fumu very well, but well enough to know she wouldn't be reading that magazine unless she was about to die. This knight was Meta Knight to be exact, and he wasn't just standing on that branch. He was stuck in the tree. His cape had gotten caught in another branch, but he didn't want to alert Fumu he was there, putting him in a tight situation.

"How did I get myself into this mess..." Meta Knight muttered.

"Huh? Who said that?" Fumu said. She looked up from the magazine she was reading and looked around.

"Hmm... There seems to be no one here, but why did that voice sound just let Sir Meta Knight?" It was at that moment she heard a rustle above her.

_Shoot... I better get down quick before she notices I'm up he-_ Meta knight didn't get to finish that thought because Fumu looked up.

"Sir Meta Knight? What are you doing up there?" Fumu inquired.

"Uh...(At this point, Meta Knight's eyes turned green[1]) Well...." Meta Knight paused for a few seconds. "Sword and Blade were uh... training, but Blade's sword got thrown somewhere so now I'm trying to find it"

"Really... so have you found it yet?"

"No... but I'm still trying to."

"Ah, I see, but why are you still in the tree?"

"Um..." Lucky Meta Knight, because if he wasn't wearing a mask, anyone would notice how his face was turning pinker as the seconds passed by. "Honestly...*sigh* my cape got stuck to the branch." Meta Knight muttered. Fumu started to giggle uncontrollably, while Meta Knight just stood there, cheeks STILL getting pinker every second.

"Sorry Sir Meta Knight, but that was pretty cute~" Fumu said between giggles.

"....... Cute?"

"NO!!! I meant funny...Yeah FUNNY not CUTE ehehe..." _Shoot, that was close...._Fumu thought.

_Aww she didn't think I was cute.... wait WHAT am I THINKING??_ Meta Knight screamed in his mind.

"Well um... do you think you can help me down?"

"Uh sure... wait let me just put this magazi- I mean BOOK somewhere so it doesn't get dirty."

Fumu got up and put the magazine face down, and started to climb the tree. When she finally got to the branch he cape was stuck on, she tugged on it. It started to rip slightly, and Meta Knight was getting a bit nervous.

"NO!!! NOT THE CAPE!!! PLEASE DON'T RIP IT!"

_Wow...Sir Meta Knight sure is cute whe- WHOA!! Ok, get those thoughts OUT of my head, we'll NEVER be together, it's just not right..._Fumu thought as she carefully pulled the cape out. Right when she was about to pull it out...

"HEY!! SIS!! Can we go home? Kirby and I want to eat some pancakes, and you have to cook them for us!"

"Poyo! (Yeah!)"

"AH!!" Fumu fell, dragging Meta Knight and his cape down with them. There was a big thud, and of course, Meta Knight was on top of Fumu.

"Sir Meta Knight.... You're on top of me..." Fumu said with her face turning pink. _This position isn't TOO bad...No! I can't think like that! Must...suppress... urge... to think these thoughts..._

"Ahh... sorry..." Once again, Meta Knight's face turning pink. "WAIT!! Is my cape alright?" _Why did I ask that? I need to get better at this... _Meta Knight thought.

"Don't worry Sir Meta Knight, it's fine" Fumu smiled. Meta Knight got up and helped Fumu up.

"Thanks Fumu, for helping."

"You're welcome." Unknown to Fumu, Meta Knight sneaked into his cape the dating magazine she was reading. _Hmm... this should be interesting. _

**END~~~~

* * *

**

**[1] Green=Thinking, in thought**

**A/N: Yup, that's it, I'll leave the rest for you to imagine =] SO... remember to review or flame, and remember, if you flame at least leave some kind of tip at the end of it to tell me how to improve =] Thanks for reading ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SOOO.... I've decided to make Magazines & Capes & Trees, Oh My! ad twoshot because as pointed out by Mind Seeker, I kinda ended it with a cliffhanger. Yeah, I was lazy so I didn't want to add anymore to the story XD But thank Mind Seeker for giving me some kind of motivation to continue this maybe for one more chapter =] And this might be ****REALLY cheesy XD**** OKAY OFF TO THE STORY**

**DISCLAIMER: I tried flying to the Nintendo headquarters in Japan to get the contract for Kirby, but they didn't let me have it cause I was just a fanfiction addict, so no I DO NOT OWN KIRBY.... T_T

* * *

**

"Mmmm...these pancakes are AWESOME!" Bun screamed.

"POYO!!" Kirby replied back.

Meanwhile, Fumu was digging through her closet, crawling under her bed, and running around the whole house trying to find her "book."

"AHH!! WHERE DID IT GO???" Fumu shouted. Apparently, her mission to find her "book" (dating magazine) had failed.

"Sis, what are you screaming about?" Bun said looking over her shoulder.

"I don't know where my magazin-BOOK went!!" She replied back.

"Oh... THAT... I saw Sir Meta Knight sneak it into his cape..... but I still don't know why..." Bun said, "Or maybe... HE HAS DATING PROBLEMS???" Bun screamed that last part.

"POYO???" Kirby screamed from down the hallway.

While the two of them were screaming to each other the possibilities as to WHY Meta Knight was reading the magazine, Fumu was panicking. _What if he DOES have the dating magazine.... and dating problems? No... that can't be... but if he DID have problems, who could he like?? Could it be... KING DEDEDE?? But he doesn't seem like the gay type... but it COULD be Sword or Blade... WHOA!!! I've been reading WAY too many yaoi fanfics..._Fumu's thoughts dragged on and on about Meta Knight and yaoi, while down the hallway, Meta Knight was reading the magazine.

_Hmm.... __'__'If you want them to notice you more, compliment them, and say things that would make them happy or blush' _Meta Knight thought/read. _But I've complimented her MANY times... Surely she'd notice by now? Wait, why am I thinking about this???!!_ Meta Knight was too engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Sword and Blade sneaking up behind him and reading what he was reading.

"Um, my Lord? What ARE you reading??!!" Blade finally said after reading a few lines of the dating magazine.

"Huh? Oh good afternoon Sword, Blade. Wait... what are you two doing here? I thought you patrolling the castle?"

"We were my lord, but we came in to take a break...and you still haven't answered our question..." Sword replied.

"Oh this? It's just... to help King Dedede with this evil plot of his.. uh... he told me that... he was trying to impress someone, and he uh... needed my help." Meta Knight stuttered out.

"Really.. so he who's he trying impress?" Sword and Blade inquired.

"Uh... that's classified?" Meta Knight replied.

"Okay then WHATEVER you say."

_Phew... that was close..._Meta Knight thought. Once again, while Meta Knight was engrossed in his thoughts, Sword and Blade decided to finish patrolling the castle for Meta Knight while he was 'helping King Dedede with his evil plot.'

"Our Lord loves Fumu right?" Sword asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure he does. But how do we get them together?" Blade replied back.

While they were talking, Bun and Kirby were having a similar conversation down the hallway.

"Sis really loves Sir Meta Knight doesn't she?"

"Poyo poyo!"

"But how do we get them together?" At this point, both groups bumped into each other.

"Oh hey Sword, Blade. Whatcha doin'?" Bun questioned.

"We were just talking about how to get our Lord and Fumu together." Sword answered.

"Cool! We were just doing that too! So have you thought of any ideas yet?" Bun questioned again.

"WELL..... Maybe this will work..." Blade replied. And thus their plan began....(LOL it rhymes XD)

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY~**

Fumu and Meta Knight were walking down opposite hallways to the garden, thinking about each other.

_Why did Bun and Kirby tell me to go to the garden? What kind of surprise are they planning?_ Fumu thought.

_What are Sword and Blade up to now? And why did they tell me to go to the garden and loosen the strap of my mask? What has gotten into them? _Meta Knight thought. Just like the previous group, they bumped into each other.

"Oh hi Sir Meta Knight, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Fumu. Sword and Blade told me to go to the garden, so I'm heading there right now."

"Ah, me too. Let's walk there together." Fumu was starting to get butterflies in her stomach.

"Uh... It would be my pleasure." The trip to the garden was silent. Both of them couldn't think of anything to say, and when they wanted to say something, they were afraid of getting embarrassed. Unknown to them, Sword, Blade, Bun and Kirby were hidden behind the bush closest to Fumu in the garden.

"So everyone know what the plan is?" Sword whispered.

"Yup," "Poyo!" Blade, Bun and Kirby whispered back. Sword and Blade moved to a different bush, the one closer to Meta Knight.

"Blade, ready?"

"Yup."

Sword and Blade each took a string from Meta Knight's mask strap and pulled. _Hmm... my mask feels loose... WHOA!! My mask is off?! _Meta Knight thought.

_Aw... Meta Knight looks cute... almost like Kirby...*sigh* I'll never stop thinking like this T_T _Fumu thought.

While she was stuck in her daydreams, Bun and Kirby snuck up behind her and pushed her into Meta Knight.

"Whoa! Wha-" Fumu couldn't finish her sentence because her lips landed on Meta Knight's.

_This is awkward yet really.... nice..._Meta Knight and Fumu thought at the same time. They stayed like that for about 2 minutes.

"Okay guys seriously, ya gotta stop or I'm gonna puke!" Bun said, ruining the moment.

"Poyo!" Kirby agreed.

"Yeah.... it's great and all but..." Sword started, "But you guys have to stop now..." Blade finished.

"OH! Right...." Fumu said, reluctantly seperating their lips.

"My apologies Fumu... I didn't mean to leave us like that for a lo-"

"No, it's fine but...do you l...lo...lo...love....me?" Fumu stuttered out.

"...........................................What do you think?" Meta Knight answered back.

".......No?"

"That would be wrong..... I think of you as... more than a friend.."

"So that means ya like her....RIGHT???" Bun said, once AGAIN ruining the moment.

"Fine...*sigh* I'll admit it, I do love her..."

"YAY!!! POYO!!" The quartet screamed. _I finally got to admit my feelings.... and I didn't get rejected! YATTA!_[1] Fumu thought. _I finally got to admit my feelings... that's a relief... _Meta Knight thought.

Guess dating magazines DO help after all =]

**END~**

**

* * *

**

**[1] Yatta= It's an expression like YAY! or something along the lines of that =]**

**A/N: Yup, I couldn't think of a good ending DX So if you want, you could suggest how to improve my endings ~_~ And if any characters were OOC please tell me! I HAVE TO KNOW!!! THANKS FOR READING! And sorry if this sucks more than the last one, I was trying to use my Vocaloid program to make Miku, Rin, and Len sing . by Buono! It's also the 6th ending to Shugo Chara! and the 3rd ending for Shugo Chara Doki! Okay, so just review, flame, favorite, hate, love, or anything else you want ^_^  
**


End file.
